Revenge
by xSolitaryAngelx
Summary: After being imprisoned 7 years for his various crimes, Erik Destler returns to the Paris Opera House with one purpose, to destroy Christine Daae. But can he focus on her demise, or will the love he still has for her sway him in another direction?
1. 7 Years Later

**Revenge**

**Chapter One**: Christine

"Isn't it just beautiful?" I said coming out from behind the changing screen in my wedding dress. Raoul's mother looked up at me with a sweet smile she always gave me. "More than beautiful my darling. You look gorgeous." She placed a hand over her mouth in an attempt to force herself from crying. She was a sensitive soul. "I'm so glad Raoul found you my dear." she said nodding with a tear finally slipping down her cheek. "You're just an angel sent from heaven." I was so grateful to Mrs. De Changy, especially over the last 7 years. She gave me more support than any other, even more than Raoul. I guessed it was because I was the one her beloved son finally picked to marry. She was always pressuring him to find himself a bride. I turned to look at myself in the mirror. When I was satisfied I turned back to my future mother in law to see her crying. "Oh Mrs. De Changy, what is it now?" I said with a patient tone. "Oh Christine! I'm just so happy, so very happy!" I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Mrs. De Changy left me alone then, still wiping the tears from her eyes. I turned back to the mirror and stared at myself once more. The dress was definitely beautiful. It was a pure white satin with designs of flowers going from the bottom to where my midsection was, leaving the rest of it clear. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. I calmly brushed my fingers across the dress skirt, registering every sensation. I opened my eyes and suddenly saw an image in my mirror. I jumped back in fear, and suddenly, it was gone. I sat in a chair and attempted to slow my heart beat. I took long deep breaths closing my eyes after a moment.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I asked trying to keep my voice even. "It's Phillipe." "Oh, come in Phillipe." Phillipe was Raoul's older brother, who happened to be visiting, or so he said, but I knew better. He was sent by Raoul to check on me. "How's the beautiful bride to be today?" he asked with a sympathetic smile. "I'm just fine Phillipe and yourself?" "I could be better; I wish I could find myself a lucky lady to make my bride." "But I thought you had so many." I said teasing him. Phillipe was known to be a ladies' man. "No my dear Christine; those are just acquaintances." I smiled walking towards the changing screen. "That dress looks lovely on you by the way." He said as I walked behind the screen. "You think so?" "Yes of course, don't you?" I frowned looking down. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" he asked then. "What? No, of course not, it's just…." "Just what?" I sighed, "Just, what if it's still too early to get married?" I heard him sigh and could just imagine how his head turned from side to side and the frown he had on his face. "You've waited 7 years. I think that's a long enough wait, don't you?" I came out from behind the screen in my normal clothing and gave a faint smile. "I guess you're right." "Aren't I always? Now, come, we must go, my brother's waiting for you." "Oh right." I had almost forgotten that I was to head back to Paris that day. I'd been out in the country for almost 2 weeks, Raoul was already getting impatient. He didn't like to be separated from me for too long. A trait any woman would love her future husband to have, however, I didn't seem to be so enthused with the idea.

I followed him out the door, my wedding dress packed neatly in his hands. Once outside I took one more look at the De Changy estate. I was going to miss it; the peace I felt there couldn't be compared to any other. No nightmares, no shadows, just tranquility and sunshine. I stepped into the carriage and lay back in the seat. We arrived in Paris hours later and I was exhausted. We arrived at Raoul's and I was happy to be somewhere where there was a comfortable bed waiting for me, but at the same time I felt dread to be there. I felt like I was doing something wrong, something I should be ashamed of. I could never understand why, but within the last 7 years with Raoul, instead of feeling joy and happiness, I felt shame and sadness. There were times where I even second guessed being with him, but then reality sunk in and I realized that there was no other place I belonged. I couldn't return to the Paris Opera House, the memories of that place still haunted me in nightmares that just come and go as they please. I stepped out of the carriage and walked towards the front door, I hadn't even knocked and Raoul was already there waiting for me. "Finally…I've missed you so much." He said hugging me tightly. "I missed you too." I said with an apathetic tone. "Come inside he said taking me by the hand. I couldn't say no, no matter how much I wanted to. He showed me my room and left me alone to unpack and "relax" it was the most peace I had all day. I sat on my bed and just breathed in a deep breath wishing I was still at the De Changy estate.


	2. Guilty Conscious

Chapter Two: Raoul

I couldn't stop smiling all day, just knowing that Christine was back and under my roof made me feel so much better. I hated being away from her; it's something I can't bear. I left her in her bedroom to settle in and get some rest while I went to my study to handle a few things. I was sitting at my desk when there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I said without even looking up. "Forgive me Monsieur, may I have a word." I looked up to see the chief of police. "Monsieur Fillion, come have a seat. What brings you here?" The expression he had on his face told me that what he had to tell me would not please me. We remained quiet for a while; I looked at him while he continually looked at the ground, or the paintings on the walls. "Are you going to tell me why you're here or are you just going to sit there and stare into space?" "Oh, yes Monsieur, pardon me. Um…" He looked even more nervous now. "What is it?" "Erik Destler has been released from jail." "WHAT?" I screamed standing up in fury. He shut his eyes tightly as if waiting for me to hit him. "I'm sorry; if it was up to me I assure you everything would've turned out differently." "What do you mean if it were up to you?" He looked up at me with fear in his eyes. "Well, it wasn't my decision to release him. It was the powers that be, people above me." I started to pace around the room. "What happened to him having to serve life in prison?" "His good conduct made everyone change their minds. In the last seven years, he's proven to be someone who would never even think of killing someone. He made everyone believe he was a model citizen." I started to breathe heavily from rage. "Well can't you do anything? You're the damn chief of police aren't you? You have to have some kind of authority." "Not when it comes to this. Those above me have higher authority than I, so what they say goes." "I want him back in jail Fillion!" "There's nothing I can do Monsieur, I'm sorry; now if you'll excuse me I have some other business to attend to." "What about my fiancé Fillion? What about her safety? Now that this man is free again, there's the risk that I'd lose her again." "Like I said Monsieur, there's nothing I can do." and with that he left, with a little more confidence than he had before. I suppose he thought it would go worse than it did. That he might've come out of my office with a black eye or a broken limb. I sat back in my chair with a sigh, "What will become of me now? What will become of my beloved Christine?"

-Christine-

I lay on my bed staring around the room in silence focusing on the minute details. I observed how the candlelight played with the shadows of the room, making them dance and sway as if they were all dancing to a song no one else heard. I smiled remembering the times when I was the same way. Just a shadow in the background swaying to my own melody, but the smile and the memories didn't last long. I no longer had good memories to look back on. All I had was a past that I wanted to bury and forget. But no matter how hard I tried, the memories always came back in the form of nightmares. I have no control over them, they come and go as they please and sometimes they're so vivid I can almost swear they're real.

I blew out my candle and lay back in my bed staring at the darkness. Slowly my eyes began to shut and bright images began to fill my mind. I was outside on a vast green lawn, I was spinning in circles, I felt the wind blow around my hair and gently caress my face. I felt so warm and happy, but all of a sudden it was gone. Instead I was standing in a grim looking hallway with candle posts everywhere illuminating a path of stone before me. I began to walk through the winding corridors until I reached a lake. I looked down to find myself in a white gown and my feet in the water, my surroundings started to spin and make me dizzy. My breathing began to quicken as my heart raced. When the spinning finally stopped I looked up to see him in front of me. Erik was there, staring down at me with those eyes that I just wanted to lose myself in. "I'm so sorry Erik. There's nothing I can do." "Why Christine? Why?" Tears began to slide down my face, "Please forgive me Erik…..please!" Raoul approached us then and there was a sudden rage in his eyes. "Take him away." he said as the guards came closer. They took Erik by the arms pulling him away. He didn't struggle like I know he would've if he had a purpose to. He looked at me one last time and there was no fury in his eyes, just pain, pain and love. A love that I knew would never disappear no matter how far he ran from it or denied it. He and I knew then that it was to be the last time we ever saw each other. I turned to Raoul and said, "Don't let them hurt him Raoul. Promise me they won't hurt him." All he did was look at me with sympathetic eyes and as I turned to see Erik being pulled away by the authorities I knew that it'd be the last time I'd ever see him.

I woke up with a gasp and drenched in sweat, my heart racing so fast I felt it would burst out of my chest. I looked around in the darkness searching for only God knows what, Raoul, or a way out of the hell I'd put myself in. I hadn't had a nightmare that vivid since the day Erik was taken away to jail. I wiped the sweat from my brow and lay my head back on my pillow trying to slow my breathing and stay calm. I didn't sleep the rest of the night.


	3. Freedom

Chapter Three: Erik

"Destler!" I heard the jail guard yell as he approached my cell. "Yes?" I said in an irritated tone. "Let's go."I looked at him with confusion as he unlocked my cell and opened the door. "I beg your pardon?" "You've been released, you're free." My heart began to race, and for a moment I considered the possibility of all this being a sick joke. A little game the guards wanted to play with the monster, but I stood and walked towards the door. "Why am I being released good sir?" I asked as we walked down the dark corridor. "I'm not quite sure. I was just given the order to release you. If I were you I wouldn't question it." he said with a chuckle. I remained silent from then on. I was taken into a small office where I had to sign paperwork. "Congrats Mr. Destler, you are now a free man." I took the clothing they provided and walked out into the dark cobble streets.

There was a full moon, and its light shined bright, providing me enough light to move through the shadows. I must say it was awkward to be out in the world again. I had almost forgotten my way through the streets, but I remembered of course. How could I forget? My dilemma then was the issue of shelter. Where was I to sleep? My feet began to move on their own then, leading me this way and that, until I reached the steps of a grand Opera House. It wasn't until I saw the sign did I realize which Opera House it was, my true home, rebuilt, and looking better than ever. I quietly snuck around the back, hoping that my secret door was still intact, and it was. Relief filled over me as I descended the stairs to the black abyss below.

Once I reached the underground lake, I looked across. I wondered what was left after my seven years of absence, and I was surprised that almost everything was still there-in ruins of course-but still there. I walked up to my desk, and on it were the dozens of pictures I had drawn of Christine. I felt a pain in my chest that then turned to fiery rage. "You will pay for my ruin Christine. I swear you will."

-Raoul-

I awoke the next morning with a horrible headache. The stress from the night before had definitely taken its toll on my health. I sat at my desk with my head in my hands. "This can't be happening…What will I do now?" I murmured. "What can't be happening Raoul?" I heard Christine say. My head shot up, and there she was, standing at my door looking absolutely radiant. Her eyes, however, they had a certain dim glow to them, a glow of sadness and fear. I knew then that she had had the nightmare once again. "Christine, I didn't realize you were there. How did you sleep my love?" She looked to the window for a second before answering, "Fine." she said then without any emotion. I knew then that she was lying. "What are you doing? Why haven't you come down to breakfast?" she asked me. "Um, I had to take care of some business, but I'm finished now. Come, let's go together." She smiled and turned descended the stairwell.

We sat across each other during breakfast, and throughout the entire meal I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was definitely the definition of pure beauty. "Raoul?" she said breaking the silence. "Yes, my dear?" "I have a request." She said never looking me in the eye. I smiled and replied, "Anything you want my dear." "I would like to return to the opera." "Except that…" She raised her head to look at me then. Her large brown eyes looked glossed with pain. I sighed then placing my fork on the table then wiping my mouth. "Why Christine? Why would you want to go back there?" "I feel that there is where I belong." "You can't possibly believe that." I said, my voice slowing rising. "I do. I already spoke to Meg and-" "You made plans without talking to me first?" Now I was fully angry. "Well I know you wouldn't have approved so-" "Of course I wouldn't approve!" I yelled standing up. "Raoul, please, don't be angry." She pleaded looking up at me. "You can't go back there Christine!" "Why not? Erik's-"she stopped herself then. It was obvious that mentioning his name caused her pain. "He's not even there anymore. It's my home Raoul, can't you understand that?" I sighed as I watched a tear slide down her cheek. We remained quiet for a few moments as I thought of any ways to avoid the problem, but no matter how many times I thought of it, I couldn't find a solution without telling her the truth. I looked at her then, "Alright Christine, whatever makes you happy." She smiled a bright smile, the brightest I'd seen in fact. She stood and ran to me. She took me in her arms and kissed me. "Thank you Raoul, thank you." I remained silent as I hugged her tightly, regretting the decision I had just made.


	4. Return of the Prima Donna

**Chapter 4:** Christine

I stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the opera. It looked exactly the same, as if I had never left. I walked up the front steps and entered the main hall. I looked around at the marble floors and glorious golden decorations on the walls. A sudden feeling of warmth and joy filled me, and I couldn't help but smile. I walked up the marble steps and entered the theatre. "Christine? Is that you!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see it was Meg. "Yes! IT IS!" she shouted running towards me. "Hello Meg!" I said smiling. "Oh my, I can't believe you're actually here!" "Neither can I." I said taking her hands. "Come! Mother would love to see you! Wait, are you just visiting?" "No, Meg. I'm here to stay." Her eyes widened in happiness, and she pulled me towards the stage. "Mother! Mother! Look who's returned!" she yelled. On the stage was Madame Giry and the entire company rehearsing. Madame Giry gave me the stern look she always gave. "Well Ms. Daae, you better hurry up and join us." She gave me a small smile and a nod and I knew right away I was happily welcomed. I went towards my dressing room with Raoul's servants close behind carrying my bags. As I walked down the hallway that led to my dressing room, I felt a cold breeze blow through. I shuddered and noticed I had stopped right in front of my door. "It's just as you left it Christine, nothing has changed." Meg said behind me. I turned the knob and opened the door.

-Erik-

It felt great to be roaming the shadows of the opera once more. I sat in box five watching the rehearsal below. The company was rehearsing Hannibal, however by the look of it the production was to be a disaster. Their Prima Donna was a complete amateur and a waste of time. I was just about to leave when I heard little Giry's voice ring through the theatre. "Mother! Mother! Look who's returned!" I looked to where her voice was coming from and saw that she was pulling a woman along with her. It didn't take me long to realize that the woman was Christine. My eyes widened in shock as I saw her walking up towards the stage. She was just as beautiful as she was 7 years ago, but still there was something different about her. "Well Ms. Daae, you better hurry up and join us." Ms. Daae! She still wasn't married! Part of me rejoiced and even considered winning her back, until my sensible side reappeared and reminded me of what she had done. She was going to pay for my demise. My revenge would be grand, and she would never forget it. She would rue the day that she betrayed me.

I followed behind her in the shadows. I wondered if she'd even consider taking back her old dressing room, but when I saw her turn into the familiar hallway I was convinced she was stupid enough to do so. I wondered then if she even knew about my release, or even her beloved Raoul. I was sure he did. He was most likely the first to know. It surprised me that he would even let her return to this place. I moved swiftly through the shadows until I reached one of my trapdoors that led to the hall behind Christine's mirror. By the time I reached the mirror she was already alone and unpacking. She was planning to stay. Such a foolish child, if she only knew what awaited her she'd quickly reconsider. I watched her for a few moments; I couldn't manage to take my eyes off of her. Part of me wanted to just reach out and take her, like I had before. Just sweep her away into my world once again, and this time never let her go. But it was too late. Seven years too late in fact, and the damage done was irreversible.

Christine paused for a moment and looked over at the mirror. She began to walk towards it slowly and stopped just a few feet away. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes wide and glossy, as if she was about to cry, and that's when I noticed it. The thing that was different about her. Her eyes no longer had that fire of passion in them, or that tender happiness. Now they were just filled with sadness and fear. I couldn't help but feel a certain joy, since I knew that that fear in her eyes was because of me. And I marveled at the idea of increasing the fear in her eyes. The yearning for revenge just boiled under my skin.


	5. Let The Haunting Begin

Chapter 5: Raoul

"Christine please listen to me! Staying here will do you no good. You will only suffer." I said trying not to raise my voice. "This is my home Raoul. I'm not leaving." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Christine, you're just a few weeks away from becoming my wife. Don't you think your place should be at my side?" She sighed, "Raoul, why can't you just accept this? It makes me happy to be here. I enjoy the ballets and being part of the chorus girls once again. Wasn't it your wish for me to be happy?" "Of course, but why must it be here?" "I won't argue this further Raoul. I'm staying, and I'd like you to be supportive of my decision." I looked at her with frustration and desperation. I wanted her out of this place more than anything. I wanted her by my side in my estate, where I knew she'd be safe. If she only knew that Erik was free…No I can't even think it. She'd be a wreck once again. I couldn't bear seeing her the way she was seven years ago. No, I couldn't cause her that pain. I could only hope that she'd change her mind soon. I left her in her dressing room and went towards my carriage. "Lets head home Jean-Claude." I said to my driver. "Yes sir."

-Christine-

That night after my bath I lay in bed thinking. Raoul's words left me pondering about whether I had made the right choice. "Staying here will do you no good. You will only suffer." I wondered why I was so compelled to remaining in the one place that caused me so much pain. Well, it wasn't the place itself, but the man who inhabited it…Erik Destler. I wondered how he was, I had always wanted to visit him, but not only would Raoul instantly forbid it but I also felt that I didn't deserve to see him. I don't think I would be able to look him in the eye. As thoughts of Erik continued to sway in my head I began to drift off into sleep.

Soon enough I began to dream…the same dream as always. I'm spinning and smiling, truly happy. "Why Christine? WHY?" I heard him yell. I turned to where his voice was coming from and suddenly found myself in his home. In the distance I could hear the yells of the mob. I looked at Erik in his bedroom. We stood staring at each other for what felt like hours. The police entered soon after and carried him away. "Oh Raoul!" I sobbed. "Don't shed your tears for him Christine. He doesn't deserve it." "Don't let them hurt him Raoul. Please, promise me they won't hurt him." I looked over at Erik once more. I was about to run after him when Raoul grabbed my arm tightly, restraining me completely. "No, Christine." I fell to the floor then and sobbed.

I awoke the next morning in a daze, the nightmare felt so real that I had forgotten where I was. "Oh Erik…" I muttered. "I'm so sorry." There was a knock on my door. "Christine? Are you awake? It's Raoul." I stood and walked towards the door. As I turned the door knob I heard him. "You betrayed me Christine. I shall never forgive you." I thought I was going mad. That had to be what was happening, because there was no way Erik was there. He was in Jail, on the other side of the city. He was gone and was never coming back, and yet, his voice sounded just as real as if he was standing right behind me. "Erik?" I whispered. "You're going to pay for your betrayal Christine. You will pay with your life." I turned around and faced the mirror then. My breath quickened and my heart began to race. Tears began to slide down my cheeks as I stared at myself in the mirror. "Christine! Are you there!" Raoul said behind the door. I sank to the floor trembling in fear, forgetting about Raoul entirely.


	6. The End of Mercy

**Chapter 6: Christine**

"Christine come here please." I heard Madam Giry say. "Yes Madam?" "Is there anything wrong? You haven't been yourself lately." I looked at her in silence for a second or two. "No, nothing's wrong." "Are you sure? You can trust me, Meg said-" "No Madam Giry, there is nothing wrong." Before she could persist I excused myself. I almost ran back to my dressing room trying to avoid anyone who felt obliged to speak to me.

I entered my dressing room and lay down on my bed. I looked over at a candle and stared at the flame flicker and dance. Suddenly the temperature began to drop. I began to feel colder and my breaths became shorter. I looked over at the clock: 9PM. "You're visiting much earlier tonight." I muttered not moving an inch. I waited for a response but there was only silence. I was about to close my eyes and sleep when there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked. "It's Phillipe!" Raoul's older brother called from the other side. My eyes widened in surprise. "Come in." Phillipe walked in with a smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to visit my sister of course." "I'm nothing of yours Phillipe." I said softly. "You're going to marry my brother which automatically makes you my sister. And we've known each other since infancy." He smiled and I couldn't help but feel pain for I knew the real reason for his visit. "What's wrong?" he asked with a confused expression. "I remember when I would tell you everything, all my secrets." "You still can!" "No, I can't" I saw pain strike his face. "Why not?" "Because you'd share them." His pained expression turned to shame then. He knew exactly what I was talking about. I turned away from him and began to watch the candle once again.

**-Erik-**

I watched from behind the mirror. I never knew Phillipe and Christine had such a strong bond or at least used to. Christine's as naïve as always. It's obvious that Phillipe has feelings for her, but of course he masks it as a brotherly affection. "I remember when I used to tell you everything, all my secrets." I heard her say. I was surprised she hadn't spoken of encounters with her angered opera ghost. Phillipe stood and left the room. Christine resumed her previous stance, staring into nothing. Her expression was so distant and said. At that moment I realized that I pitied the child. I began to hum her lullaby. "Hmm, if only you were real and not something produced by my guilty conscious." she said softly as her eye lids began to close. "Good night Erik." she muttered. "Good night Christine." I whispered back.

Later that night I sat at my desk, my drawings of Christine still overflowing. "You're becoming weak." I heard a voice say. "How could you sing her to sleep? Your purpose it to destroy her, not comfort her!" he said, his tone raspy with anger. My other persona is a very angry man, especially when I become merciful. "She's still being tormented." I said. "Not tormented enough!" he responded. "Don't let her manipulate you again. You will fail miserably if you do." And then the voice was gone just as quickly as it came. I looked over at a drawing of Christine and decided that my times of pity had come to an end.

The next morning I roamed the shadows overseeing my opera's progress. The ballet was being rehearsed once again. I watched Christine dance like I did every morning. She was without a doubt the most beautiful creature to walk this Earth. How different life would've been if she just loved me, if Raoul had never entered her life. How happy we'd be. I was sure that if she had just accepted me I would've made her so happy. But life didn't turn out that way, and I was wasting my time thinking of the could've beens. The ballet ended and I watched Christine almost run off the stage. "Where is she off to?" I followed her, hidden by the shadows of course. She changed into black clothing and I knew then where was going: the cemetery. I went out into the chilly Paris air, the taxi carriages waiting for patrons desperately. I hid in the shadows bestowed by the tall Parisian buildings and approached the closest driver. I called to him and waited for him to come my way. "Who's there?" he managed to mutter before I struck him. I hid his body in a nearby alley and waited for Christine to appear. She walked towards the carriage, her gaze towards the damp cobblestones beneath her, still graceful as always. "To the cemetery please." She almost whispered. I nodded in silence and snapped the reigns.

**-Raoul-**

I sat in my study thinking of Christine yet again, I wondered how she was feeling. If she was truly happy as she had said she was. However Phillipe said she didn't look all that happy when he visited her. Then I thought of Erik and where he could be hiding. I wondered if Christine knew of his release...I had become much more fearful of him making himself known to her. I sat watching the fireplace. The sound of the crackling logs were all that could be heard in the room. At that moment Phillipe entered the room. "Raoul!" he said with a wide smile. "How are you little brother?" I only stared at him with a serious brow. "What's wrong?" he asked removing his, cloak and hat that were dampened with snow. "It's Christine. I can't stop worrying about her." He sat in one of the large chairs across from me. "Why because of phantom character?" "Erik…yes." We sat in silence for a moment and I could tell he felt uncomfortable. Phillipe was never the kind of man to sit and ponder; he was too lively for that. He never seemed to sit still. "Well, I think you have nothing to worry about." He said with that large smile of his. "Christine is a strong woman even though her appearance may make her seem like she's not." I nodded in pained agreement. It was true that Christine was a strong woman, but that didn't ease my worry. I looked at him for a quick second and stood up. I went towards the large window overlooking the street blow and grabbed my cloak and hat from the hanger. "Where are you going?" Phillipe asked. "I need to see her." was all I said.

"She's not here." I heard a voice say as I reached Christine's dressing room door. I turned to see it was Meg Giry, her blonde hair shining in the dim light and the white of her costume almost glowing. "What do you mean she's not here?" She began to walk towards me then, "I mean just that, she isn't here. Last time I saw her was right after this morning's rehearsal." "Do you know where I can find her?" I asked with a hint of frustration in my tone. "I have no idea. I suggest you just come back tomorrow. It's too late for visits anyway don't you think?" I began to get worried then. "Well, aren't you her best friend? Shouldn't you know where she is?" "She didn't tell me where she was going! She hardly tells me anything anymore." I saw pain fill her features then, and for a moment I thought she was going to cry. "What's going on Meg? What's wrong?" "Oh I wish I knew Raoul!" The first tear fell then. "She hardly leaves her dressing room and when she does she's either rehearsing or not in the opera at all. I'm really worried about her." I handed her my handkerchief and waited for her to compose herself. "I'm going to wait in her dressing room for her." She nodded quickly as I turned and entered Christine's room.


	7. Only A Profound Hatred Remains

**Chapter 7: Christine**

I entered the cemetery, the snow glistening and crunching under my feet. I began to walk almost mindlessly, the normal route to my father's grave. I watched the snow fall on and around me. I never realized how much I enjoyed watching the snow, the way it sparkles and glistens in the sunlight. It was truly a beautiful sight. I reached the steps of my father's grave and kneeled. "Oh Papa, Raoul was right; returning to the opera was a horrible idea! I…I think I'm going mad." I remained silent for a moment, taking in the winter chill with a shiver. "I hear Erik's voice everywhere I go. I can't sleep from the constant nightmares." The wind blew again. "What do I do? Help me Papa. I need your advice. Oh how I wish you were still here." I looked down at the red roses in my hands. I placed them on the snow covered steps and stood. I looked at my father's grave a last time and turned towards the way I came, but stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. Just a few paces ahead stood a figure, tall and dark. It didn't take me long to figure out who it was. "Have you come to kill me? Are you finally punishing me?" I muttered, my lips trembling from the cold. He smiled, but not out of kindness, but contempt and disdain. "Do you feel you deserve punishment?" Hearing his voice affected me more than I thought it would. One would assume after weeks of hearing his voice in my mind I'd grow accustomed, but I was wrong. His voice seemed to have pierced my very skin. His fierce and melodic voice caused me physical pain. I didn't answer his question; I just stood there…staring at him. It was only after a few moments hesitation that I could actually speak. "You look well." I said trying to keep my composure. "I can't say the same for you." he said with his maniacal smile. "I guess I have you to blame for that." "Yes, I suppose you do." he looked away then, as if something pained him.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked trying to sound brave. "You must have a reason for exposing yourself to me." He remained silent watching me. I stared into his eyes and saw what looked to be tears beginning to form. "No no, nothing yet, it isn't time." "You plan to continue torturing me?" "is that what I'm doing? I figured since you hated me there was no way I could torture you, besides killing that boy of yours." he almost yelled. "Do you mean Raoul?" The mention of Raoul's name seemed to make Erik very angry. "Who else you naïve child?" "You wouldn't." I said after a brief pause. "Oh really? What makes you so sure?" "You still love me." He laughed then, not meeting my gaze. "You truly are a foolish girl. I no longer love you Ms. Daae. All I feel for you is hatred, a profound hatred that burns at my insides. I returned with one purpose, to destroy you. And I shall Christine when the time is right you'll pay for all the pain you've caused me." There was a sudden gust of wind; the snow swirled around us as we stared at each other silently. I felt the sting of tears at my eyes but I dare not let them fall. "Good day Christine." he said turning around, abandoning me. It wasn't until I made sure he was gone that I feel to my knees and began to weep.

**-Raoul-**

I circled Christine's room as I waited for her return, my heart pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears. "Where could she be? Why is she taking so long to get back?" These questions and more repeated themselves in my mind as I continued to pace the room. It wasn't until I noticed something peculiar on Christine's desk did I finally stop. On Christine's desk was a rose, but not just any rose; a rose with a black ribbon. "What are you doing here?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to see Christine staring at me from the entrance dressed in black. "You were at the cemetery." I muttered with a sigh of relief. "Raoul, what are you doing here?" She didn't look me in the eyes, she was focusing on my hands. I looked down and noticed I had picked up the rose. "Where did you get this Christine?" She looked away then, as if her eyes would reveal a deep dark secret. "You've seen him haven't you?" "You knew? You knew he was free?" I knew then it was a mistake to mention the creature. I regretted it immediately. "How long have you known...Answer me Raoul!" Her tone hinted anger and pain. "I wanted to protect you Christine." I managed to say. "Protect me, by keeping things from me?" "What else could I do? That man had so much power over you! I don't want to lose you Christine." "You should've thought of that before you deceived me!" She walked over to me and took the rose out of my hand, placing it back where it was before. "Please leave." She whispered. "Christine." "I'm tired Raoul and I'd really like to be alone right now. Please leave." I couldn't do anything then, her decision was final, she didn't want my company. What had I done? Why couldn't Erik just leave us be?

I left her dressing room in anger and frustration. I was tired of Erik ruining all of my happiness and hers. I had to get him back in jail as soon as possible, and if not that, get Christine as far away from Paris as possible. I wasn't going to lose her to that monster. I'd kill him before he set even a finger on her. I entered my carriage and demanded my driver to take me to the prison.


	8. Carried to Darkness

** {Important Note: Hey there everyone! This is the first time I speak directly to you….how cool! Anyway, I apologize for how long it has taken me to post this chapter. I've been very busy with school and such. College is coming up soon and I need to figure out where I'm going to go. Along with that I wanted to ask you to please give me some feedback on this fanfic. It's been years since I've actually written something like this and would really like to know how I'm doing! **

**Thanks! **

**-Mia}**

**Chapter 8: Erik**

I sat at my desk staring at my drawings of Christine yet again, staining my fingers as I caressed her image. I sat motionless, listening to the water softly crash against the shore. "You're so weak." A voice said. I sighed getting up and heading towards my bedroom. "Not now." I said to my invisible companion. "She will be the death of you when it should be the other way around!" he roared. I lay in my bed ignoring his rants. They were becoming more and more common since I had exposed myself to Christine. Christine…I shut my eyes and envisioned her. Why did she have to betray me? I would've given her the world. I drifted off to sleep imagining her singing to me with that beautiful voice of hers, a voice that used to be entwined with mine, my other half.

I envisioned her at the foot of my organ once more, singing just as beautiful as ever. I immersed myself in the music and her voice. She approached me holding out a pale, petite hand. "No," I muttered trying to stay clear of her anxious fingers. "No, Christine." I said in a pleading tone, but there was no use. She ripped my mask away and I recoiled in fear of her reaction. So many nights I had this nightmare, her face re-playing in my mind. Her fear stricken brown eyes with tears accumulating at the corners stared at me with unending pity. Silence didn't last long for she began to scream soon after.

**-Christine—**

I awoke with a scream, the nightmare again. Now that I knew of Erik's freedom they were getting much more frequent. I wiped away sweat from my brow as I stepped out of bed. I reached for my shawl in the darkness and wrapped it around my shoulders. I paced around my room trying to slow my racing heart beat. "I need to calm down….I need to calm down." I kept repeating to myself. "Why did he have to do this?" I asked myself as I continued to pace. The answer was obvious, to torture me. His only reason for returning into my life was to torture me, to make me completely mad. I walked towards my mirror staring at my reflection, memories of the first night Erik took me filling my mind. I outstretched my hand towards the glass, "I wonder…" I whispered.

I pulled at the glass door and with a click it opened. I hesitated before going any further; the musky scent of the damp dark corridor filled my nostrils. I tightened my shawl around me and crossed the threshold.

**-Raoul—**

I entered the inspectors' office without a knock. "Monsieur de Changy! What are you doing here at this late of an hour?" he asked as I removed my coat. "You need to put Destler back behind bars." I almost spat. "Monsieur, I've already explained to you. He's done nothing wrong, and his behavior while he was incarcerated was impeccable." "I don't care! He's a threat to my wife." "Don't you mean your fiancé?" His correction irritated me at that moment but I didn't bother act on it then. "You don't understand. He's been approaching her. I'm not sure how long it's been going on, but I know she's seen him. He's dangerous inspector! You need to help me!" I almost pleaded. He sighed while giving me a stern look. "I'll investigate for you monsieur, but I cannot promise anything." I reluctantly agreed and sat in one of the velvet chairs. I looked down at the material and noticed it was of very high value. "Did you get new furniture inspector?" "Oh, why yes, I did." He said, pouring me a cup of brandy. "Ah, you've read my mind. I needed this." I gulped down the drink and asked for another.

**-Christine—**

As I went deeper and deeper beneath the opera towards Erik's home, the darker the corridors became. There came a moment where I could barely see. The walls were all I could use for navigation, as well as listening for running water. I knew the only way to get to Erik's home was to cross the lake. At this point I didn't understand what I was doing. Erik was out to destroy me; that much was obvious. There was no way he'd want to see me and even if he did, it definitely wouldn't be pleasant. There was no guarantee that he wouldn't hurt me. The thought of him taking the opportunity to hurt me made me stop dead in my tracks. "What am I thinking? This is insane…" I muttered to myself. I was about to turn around when I began to hear the running water, and from that moment on I felt an indescribable pull. I felt a desire to continue until the very end, even if that end included my death.

The sound of the lake grew more and more as I continued to walk. I continued to slide my fingers against the cold stone walls, my vision completely gone. I began to trip frequently and was forced to slow down my speed to keep myself from falling. Suddenly I began to hear footsteps in the distance. I squint my eyes in a failed attempt to see what was coming towards me. When I realized there was no use I began to fear what it was that approached me. As the footsteps became louder my heart began to race, and I turned to make an escape. I quickly walked the way I came but tripped on my skirts. I fell to the ground hitting my head in the process. The footsteps continued to approach without hesitation. I tried to stand but became very dizzy, my eyes began to close on their own, but just as I was about to lose all consciousness; I felt what I believed were arms pick me up off the floor.


	9. The Beginning

**{Here's another chapter for you all. I've had this done for a bit now. I don't know why I never posted it. I'm so weird. Anyway, enjoy. PLEASE review! I need some feedback. OH and my next project is turning this into the video series it was originally planned to be. If you want to see it make sure you subscribe to .com/SolitarySeries. :D **

**Xoxo~Mia}**

**Chapter 9: **

**-Erik-**

To have Christine in my arms brought an unknown sensation throughout my body. It had been seven years since I last felt the weight of her body against my own. I didn't realize how much I missed it until I finally touched her. As I carried her down deeper into my domain light began to pour into my view. I looked down to my arms and finally saw her face. The sight of her made me gasp in surprise. She looked exactly as she did seven years before when I carried her to my bedroom that first night I brought her down. I pushed the memories back as I lay her down in the boat. I rowed across the lake, trying to stop staring down her. I must say it was difficult, the physical urge and longing to just stare at her sleeping beauty was slowly taking over me.

I docked the boat on the shore and picked her again. I carried her to my bedroom and lay her on the velvet sheets. As I adjusted her head I noticed she began to come to. Panic began to fill me and I found myself for the first time in a while frozen in place.

Her eyes flickered open and I watched them begin to focus on me. Her breath began to quicken and fear began to immerge in her gaze. "E-Erik." She muttered. I stood over her silently. I couldn't find the words to say. She looked around the room in utter panic. She tried to stand but winced in pain. "No, no, don't get up. You're hurt." I said reaching out to touch her. She looked at my hand then back up at me. "You're taking care of me." It wasn't a question. "Why?" I turned away and headed for the door. "I'll get you some bandages, stay here." "Erik wait." she called. I stopped not turning around. I waited for her to say something but was surprised to feel her hand rest on my shoulder. "Erik," she almost whispered. "I want to tell you…I need to tell you…I'm so sorry." I held my breath as I listened to her. "I didn't want it to happen the way it did." I could hear her voice begin to quiver and realized she had begun to cry. "I begged Raoul, I begged him to reconsider but he wouldn't listen!" Her hand slid from my shoulder down to my arm as she let out a sigh. I looked down at her small hand on my forearm. The urge to turn around and take her in my arms seemed too great. I wanted to kiss her, hold her, and never let her go. But I couldn't, the damage she had done was much too great to forgive so easily. I had a mission, and nothing was going to stop me from reaching my goal. "It's too late now Christine." I walked out of the room not looking back, a stinging sensation lingering where she had touched me.

**-Christine-**

I sat on the bed waiting for Erik to return. It was stupid of me to even think he'd forgive me. It was stupid of me to have even gone down in the first place. I caressed the sheets letting one last tear fall. I wiped it away as I heard him re-enter the room. I looked up to see him with bandages and a glass of water. "Why did you come down here Christine?" he asked me quietly. "I…I don't know." He gave me a skeptical look and handed me the glass. "To be honest, I thought I heard you call my name…" he looked away slightly and remained silent for a moment.

I wanted to ask him what he was thinking but he spoke before I could manage the words. "Why would you have come? I could've just killed you." he said coldly. My heart beat began to race; he was right. If he wanted to, he could kill me instantly. "Yes, that's true." I whispered. "But I'm here now and you've done nothing but care for me." He unraveled the bandages and kneeled before me. "There is something I don't quite understand." I muttered as he began to clean my wound." I winced a moment as he applied pressure. "What's that?" he asked with an uninterested tone. "If you're so keen on destroying me, why are you doing this?" He paused looking at the cut on my forehead. I could tell he was asking himself the same question. "I don't know." he finally answered. His voice was soft and even had a hint of sweetness to it. I felt the urge to smile but held it in. He finished bandaging me and went to wash his hands. "So what happens now?" I asked staring at the floor. "What do you want to happen?" "I don't know." I stood up but realized I had done so too quickly. I began to feel dizzy and found difficulty staying upright. Erik quickly caught me in his arms before I fell. We stared at each other for a moment, my heart quickening yet again, and for a second I could've sworn his was too.

He leaned his face down closer to mine, our lips inches apart. I ran my hand up his chest to his neck, almost as an invitation. He seemed to shudder at my touch and he closed the space between our lips.

**-Erik-**

Feeling her lips on mine once again made me lose all desire to destroy her. I never wanted to part with her again. I just wanted to keep her in my arms as long as I possibly could. I wrapped my hands around her petite form, pulling her body in closer as our lips moved with more urgency. I had never felt this with Christine. I had never seen her show such passion and desire towards me. But in the midst of all the passion I had longed for, I couldn't forget what she had done.

I pulled back, releasing her from the kiss. "Is something wrong?" she said trying to catch her breath. Rage started to fill inside me. I had fallen again. Once more she had seduced me. "Erik?" she asked with an outstretched hand. I shoved her away causing her to fall to the floor. "What kind of game are you playing?" I yelled. "Wat are you talking about?" she said quivering in fear. "Did you honestly think I'd forget what you did to me?" She remained silent, tears beginning to form. "You will pay for what you did, and one measly kiss won't change that." She stood then, almost sobbing. "I should've have come." she muttered running towards the boat. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled grabbing her and pulling her back. "No no my dear, you're staying here. You're not getting away so easy." "What!" I pulled her close to me. "This is the beginning" She shuddered in my arms. "Of what?" "You're punishment."


	10. Playing With Fire

**Chapter 10**

**-Christine**-

"Why don't you just kill me?" I said as I sat watching Erik compose. He turned towards me giving me a stern look. "I thought I already explained to you why I won't."

"I thought you were out to destroy me." I said with a childish tone. I knew the wrong thing to do was agitate him, but I no longer cared about anything to be cautious with my words. He stood from his stool with frustration.

"You're really starting to annoy me you know." He said approaching me. I shuddered as he closed the distance between us. The practical side of me would've advised me to back away and ask forgiveness for my actions, but the other side of me wanted to continue; she wanted to see how far off the edge she could push him. I don't know when this side of me was born, but I had begun to notice as the days passed that I no longer cared what became of me.

"Oh am I?" I almost whispered as I leaned in close to him. "What are you doing?" His voice was soft and unsure. He reminded me of a nervous boy; it made me smile to see him in such a state. Unfortunately it didn't last long. His stern and powerful look returned almost immediately. "Don't test me Christine. As of yet I've been merciful with you." I locked my eyes on his; one would think it was an invitation for him to do his worst. "Have you?" I said challenging him yet again. "That's it." He took me tightly by the arm and led me towards a dark corner.

**-Raoul-**

"What do you mean she's missing?" I almost yelled shifting my gaze between the Girys. "Do not worry monsieur. I'm sure she's around here somewhere. You know how much Christine loves wandering off on her own." Madam Giry said in her heavy French accent. I gazed over at Meg only to watch her look away. It was obvious she didn't believe her mother's words." I sighed in frustration. "There are only so many places she could be…" I grabbed my coat and looked back at Madam Giry. "Find her."

I stepped into my carriage, slamming the door before my driver could step down to assist me.  
"This is absurd! Where could she have possibly gone, and at this hour!" I twisted my gloves in my hand in agitation. "Christine…" I whispered. "Where are you?"

**-Christine-**

Erik shoved me into his bedroom, "Stay put until I can figure out what to do with you." He shut the door behind him with so much force I thought he'd break the door. I sat on the floor in silence trying to keep the tears from falling. "I shouldn't have done that; I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have angered him." I kept muttering.I don't know why I even contemplated that he'd change his mind. He was the same vicious and evil man he was seven years before. I paced around the room, the fear never ending. I began to look for a way out.

Knowing Erik he was bound to have a door hidden somewhere. I began to feel at the walls and move the furniture in hopes of finding an escape. "I need to get out of here." I whispered to myself. I pulled at the wardrobe near his bed and found what I was looking for. Joy and relief filled me as I crossed the threshold into the dark hidden corridor.

"I need a candle." I whispered to myself. Just as I was about to close the opening behind me I heard Erik call out my name. I moved the wardrobe back to its original position and ran towards the bed. I lay down and feigned I was asleep. Erik opened the door but hesitated be fore walking into the room. I sat up acting as if he had just woken me. "Yes?" "Come." He said fiercely. "N-No, thank you..." He crossed the room and grabbed me by the arm. I shuddered in fear. "You're smart in being afraid." He whispered in my ear. "For the fate I have in store for you is nothing less than terrifying."

"Please kill me. Just kill me" He laughed then. "Oh no no, that'd be too easy, and you wouldn't have learned your lesson. No your punishment won't be to die. Now come." He pulled me out of the room to the dining area.

**-Raoul-**

"Monsieur Fillion is here to see you." My butler said as I poured myself another glass of scotch. "Fillion? What is he doing here at this hour? Send him in." I stood as Fillion entered the room. He had a bright smile on his face, his large mustache looking larger than usual.

"What can I do for you sir?" I asked with a sigh. "I have great news for you Monsieur De Changy!"

"Is that so?" I said taking another gulp of my drink. "And what news may that be?" He hesitated a moment before telling me. I assume he was doing so for some sort of dramatic effect.

"Well?..." His smile faded a bit; he knew I was in no mood for games. "We have located Destler." I almost dropped my glass in astonishment. "When? How?" His smile returned to its fullest. "Well I sent some men out in search for him after I came to see you about his release. One of my men returned yesterday to inform me that he has gone to Italy."

"Are you certain?"

"Quite so sir, I wouldn't have come to you if I wasn't positive it was him. And, we have confirmed that he is alone."

Relief started to wash over me. "He's gone…" Just the thought of Erik being out my life and Christine's brought me the strangest sensation. I guess a part of me never thought the day would come. Even when the monster was incarcerated he still lingered over Christine like a shadow she could never escape from. The news of Erik's departure was a great one indeed, but what I couldn't understand was where Christine was…If Erik didn't take her then where did she go?


	11. Means of Escape

**{I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I just recently moved to a new state for college and didn't have time to post this. I'm going to do my best to post more frequently. For now please enjoy the newest chapter, and don't hesitate in posting a review! I'd love to know what you think. :D}**

**Chapter 11:**

"You're feeding me?" Christine asked in a surprised tone. I suppose she didn't expect this from me. "Sit." Was all I could manage to say. "Why are you doing this?" She asked as she sat across from me. "I…I don't know." She smiled then, a genuine, beautiful smile. It caught me off guard for I found myself staring at her, and she stared back. We sat this way for what felt like hours, "Thank you." She whispered a short while after with another smile. I lowered my gaze, I didn't want her to notice the effect she still seemed to have on me.

We ate in silence, exchanging a few glances here and there, and when we were finished I escorted her back to the bedroom. "I will be going out for a short while." "What for?" "That's none of your concern." I said sternly. "I guess you're right." Her expression turned cold as she turned away from me and entered the bedroom. I closed the door behind her and locked it. Struggling to keep my composure I headed towards the lake.

-Christine-

I listened through the door until I was sure he had gone. My heart was pounding so loud I could feel it in my temples. I was going to escape, finally escape this wretched place. I pulled at the wardrobe, not caring about the sound it produced as it scraped along the hard stone floor. I grabbed a nearby candle and entered the musky hidden corridor, the sound of my breathing and footsteps filled the narrow space as I looked one last time behind me. Part of me expected Erik to be standing there, watching my feeble attempt of escape, and although it was horrible to think of, part of me wanted him there. I did my best to suppress the feeling, but I couldn't shake my ache for him. I laughed at how masochistic I was. After all he had done to me; I still craved his presence, even at the moments where I was running from him. When I assured myself he would not appear I picked up my skirts and began to run. Never before had I run with such intensity, I felt as if I would collapse at any moment but something kept me going. I had no idea where I was headed, but at the same time, I didn't care.

Just when I was about to give up hope on finding an exit I noticed something up ahead, a small thin light. I could've sworn I felt my heart leap in excitement. It had been days since I saw the light of day and the thought of having the warm sun caress my face brought a much needed smile to my face. I reached the end of the tunnel and found myself at a stone all. Where was the light? A sigh escaped my lips. "I imagined it…There is no way out. I'm trapped." I leaned back the wall as tears began to form. "This was probably all his doing." I was about to head back towards Erik's bedroom when I heard rocks fall from behind me. "What?..." It didn't take me long to understand what it was. I pushed with all the power I had left, "Come on. Open…Open" I muttered in frustration. More rocks fell, and now light began to spill in. My tears of sadness turned to tears of joy as I pushed the rest of the stone door open.

-Raoul-

"Sir, don't you think you've had enough." "I said pour me another drink!" I yelled slamming my glass. The butler sighed and did as he was told. It had been almost two weeks and still no word from Christine. My patience was wearing thin, as well as my sanity. One of the maids entered then, she looked anxious and out of breath. "What is it?" I muttered. "Monsieur….It's Miss Daae…she has returned!" And then I saw her. She looked filthy and exhausted, but she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I dropped my glass of scotch and ran towards her, picking her up in my arms once I reached her. "Oh Christine!" I began to kiss her face repeatedly, smiling like a child. "Raoul." She whispered. Hearing her say my name made it all even better. It assured me she was real; that she wasn't a dream my intoxicated mind conjured up to torment me. "Where have you been?" "There's no time for that now. We have to leave." "Leave? Why?" I looked into her eyes then and saw it. The fear had returned to her eyes; that fear I tried so hard to remove. It had returned at full force. "Take me to your mother's estate Raoul…please, take me away from this place." I kissed her forehead, "Yes, my love."


	12. 3 Months Later

**{I'm terribly sorry. I have been so busy this fanfic completely slipped my mind. Even the video version of it has fallen on the backburner. However today I got random inspiration to continue it so I figured I'd go with it and see where it took me. Like always I'm going to try to get more chapters up for you. **

**Please leave a REVIEW if you can. PLEASE! Thanks}**

**Chapter 12: **3 Months Later

**Raoul:**

The sounds of her screams filled the empty hallways of my mother's estate.

"Fetch some cold compresses!" I yelled at the first maid I saw.

I rushed down the hall towards her room. My heart pounding so hard I could've sworn I felt it in my feet. I reached the door to the bedroom where the screams were coming from. The piercing sound was much stronger now. I turned the knob only to find it locked.

"Christine…Christine! Open the Door!" I called as I banged on the hard frame.

The screams continued. I could feel my insides coil in pain as I heard her cries. With every scream I felt my heart ache. I banged harder and harder, but still no answer, only screams. The maid came rushing down the hall then.

"You! Do you have a key to this room?" She had not even reached the door yet. 

"No, sir. I don't. I'm sorry." Her voice trembled in fear and panic. I had forgotten she was a new maid. She had not experienced this yet. I sighed as another scream came through the door. I paused a moment before breaking the door down.

I rushed in to find Christine looking as if she was writhing in pain. I almost dragged the maid with me to her bed. I grabbed the cloth from the pail of water she carried and attempted to place it on her head.

"Christine my love...Christine, it's me Raoul….Shhhh..I'm here now." I said as calmly as I could. She struggled some more while letting out moans of pain.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. Please…please stop!" she yelled.

"Christine. Wake up Christine!" I said trying to make her come to.

Her eyes shot open as she inhaled a deep gasp. She looked around franticly, almost as if she expected something to jump out at her. Her eyes finally reached me and she quickly wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Raoul! Please, help me!" she cried into my shoulder.

I knew exactly whom she was referring to. He had once again broken her, to a state where I feared there was no hope for recovery. Little by little she had become more and more paranoid. She would claim to see him around every corner, and that he'd whisper to her from the shadows. It had gotten to the point to where my mother insisted I placed her in an asylum.

Christine finally manages to compose herself. She sniffles and looks at me with swollen eyes. Her face was covered in tears. She must've been crying in her sleep for hours.

"I'm…I'm going mad aren't I." she whispered looking at me. "He's making me go mad."

**Erik: **

It's fascinating how fragile the human mind is. How easily you can manipulate it and mold it to work in your favor. Watching Christine suffer the way she is proves it. It's been 3 months since I let her escape my lair, and since then I've done everything in my power to make her endure the worst torment I can provide. I even made myself little entrances to the estate to get to her bedroom and anywhere else she may go alone.

The only problem is that all the pain she suffers through; I suffer twice the amount. You would think that after all that she's done I'd relish in this victory, but I don't. I hate myself, and then I hate her even more for making me hate it. It is a vicious cycle I think I'll never be free of.

That's our everlasting curse. She and I will never be free of each other's torment, and part of me feels a small bit of joy from it. Part of me takes pleasure in the fact that we are still connected to one another, even if it's through pain.

"He's making me go mad." I heard her whisper to her beloved. How I hated that boy. I would've killed him by now however, seeing how he handles the situation amuses me too much. In a way it's like killing two birds with one stone.

I remained in my shadows watching silently as I always do. One may think me to be repetitive but once again I'm behind her mirror. It's just easier to deal with mirrors than trap doors.

"Go back to sleep my love. I'll be right here. He won't hurt you. I promise." Raoul says caressing her hair and cheeks. She lies back in her bed and turns her head towards the mirror. She stares at it almost in a trance for a while before drifting back to sleep. Raoul continues to caress until he is certain she's asleep before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

The room is once again clouded by darkness. I leave my hiding place and walk towards her bed. I stand at the edge watching her sleep, the remaining tears glistening in the moonlight.

"_This is the right thing to do."_ I thought to myself. _"This is what you want."_

"This is what I want." I whispered.


End file.
